The present invention relates to a control data input device for the electronic control unit of an electrical household appliance, particularly an electronic range, having a digital display of the control information entered.
A known device of this type described in the prospectus "COOKBIT"--Der erste Kuchen computer [the First Kitchen Computer]--by the firm AEG, includes a central data input through which, for example, the respectively required cooking and roasting temperatures as well as the cooking, baking and roasting times can be entered.
A plurality of pushbuttons with various identifying characters are used in this device to enter the data. Upon actuation of the respective pushbutton, the selected cooking, roasting or baking information, e.g., temperature, end of cooking time, roasting or baking selection and duration, are digitally displayed at a central location. In this device, however, a plurality of pushbuttons are required for input of the program and control data for which a considerable amount of space must be provided and which entails a bulky connection with the control unit. Moreover, the actuation of the individual pushbuttons to enter the proper data required a great deal of attention on the part of the operator so that errors often occured.